


Maiko Week: Day 2: Izumi

by simranwrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: Izumi gets caught sneaking out of the palace.
Relationships: Izumi & Mai (Avatar), Izumi & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Fall Maiko Week 2020





	Maiko Week: Day 2: Izumi

Izumi was never what some might call a “problem child”. She did what she was expected to, and she spent time with her family. Most people would say that she was a great child. Of course, they didn’t know about her many night trips.

“Well now they know about those”, Izumi muttered to herself as the guard, Genkei, held her arm and knocked on the door. She didn’t really like this guard. 

Her father opened the door and Izumi gave him a sheepish smile before he looked at Genkei with a stern expression and said, “We’ll take it from here. Thank you.”

When Genkei left, Izumi went into her parents’ room and sat on the bed. Her mother raised her eyebrows as she gave her a smile.

“Caught sneaking out, huh”, she heard her father say, and she turned around to give an explanation, but before she could, he said, “Where did you get caught? You have to be extra quiet right outside of the palace.”

“Oh. I messed that up today. Wait... You’re not mad?”, Izumi said, caught off guard. 

“Of course we’re not mad. How many times do you think we’ve done this as well?”, her mother added, leaning forward to mess with Izumi’s hair. 

“We know that you can take care of yourself, we just hope that you would tell us if you want to leave the palace with no guards. We can arrange that.”, her father replied.

Her mother nodded. “Yeah. We can.”, she added before giving her a kiss on the top of her head. 

Izumi smiled and scooted back until she was against the head of the bed, and between her parents. 

She put her arms around them and grinned when she felt them lean into her. 

They sat there for some time, talking about what Izumi usually did whenever she left the palace. 

“You what?”, her father asked, his face paling as Izumi was telling a story of how she fought off some thieves from a nearby store. 

“I didn’t get hurt!”, Izumi replied, giving him a grin as he rubbed him temples. 

She turned to her mother, who was laughing softly. “That’s true, but please make sure that you don’t”, she added. 

“I won’t, see? Mother trusts me!”, Izumi said with a laugh. 

“You two are going to be the death of me”, her father replied, shaking his head fondly at the others. 

At this, Izumi started laughing before saying, “It’s okay. You love us.”, smiling when her mother said, “You really do.”. 

They continued talking for a bit, and laughing when her father’s face continued getting paler. 

After some time though, Izumi decided that she would go to sleep and got out of the bed. 

She said her goodnights and gave them hugs before walking to the door. When she was at the door, she heard her mother say, “We love you little turtleduck.”

She turned around and gave them a smile before saying, “I love you too!”, and walking out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @ zombiejune


End file.
